Contando um conto de fadas
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: ... Esse rapaz mantinha um animalzinho de estimação para descarregar suas preferências sádicas. E esse adorável, obediente, e sem mencionar extremamente pobre animal de estimação sou eu." .:Tradução:. .:Slash:.


**Título: Contanto um conto de fadas  
Autora:Rycitia  
Tradutora: Ryeko_dono  
Sinopse: "...**esse rapaz mantinha um animalzinho de estimação para descarregar suas preferências sádicas. E esse adorável, obediente, e sem mencionar extremamente _pobre_ animal de estimação sou _eu_." .:Tradução:. .:Slash:.  
**Nota da tradutora: **Ludwig Kakumei fic muitíssimo bem escrita pelo Wilhelm. Riam muito com as dicas yaoi xD

**Contando um conto de fadas**

_Ich bin ein Teil von jener Kraft, die stets das Böse will und doch das Gute schafft.  
_**Eu sou uma parte do poder que deseja o mal e sempre faz o bem.  
**_  
Faust - Goethe_

Era uma vez um lindo príncipe em um lindo castelo cercado por lindas donzelas e financeiramente mantido pelo seu não tão lindo pai. Ele era extremamente entediado com sua vida como um príncipe e para se animar um pouco ele tinha mulheres à vontade. Nenhuma delas reclamava, é claro - 1º porque ele era _o príncipe _e 2º porque metade delas estava morta. Também para se animar um pouco mais, esse rapaz mantinha um animalzinho de estimação para descarregar suas preferências sádicas. E esse adorável, obediente, e sem mencionar extremamente _pobre_ animal de estimação sou _eu_.

Eu era aquele que ia buscar seus brinquedos no lago do jacaré quando ele era pequeno. Eu carregava várias garotas para fora de seu quarto quando ele estava adormecido. (Todas elas estavam sempre gritando e arranhando e chutando, e _quem _vocês acham que ganhou todos os machucados?). Era eu o responsável por limpar todos os seus estranhos, assustadores e doentios instrumentos de tortura...

Entenderam o meu ponto de vista? Agora, qualquer um em sã consciência _odiaria _possuir tal mestre. O problema é que eu não. Estou certo de que se eu não tinha nenhum traço masoquista para começo de conversa, Ludwig certamente conseguiu implantá-lo em mim.

As tarefas descritas acima são, é claro, apenas uma pequena parcela das minhas ocupações. As coisas ficam realmente interessantes quando eu preciso encontrar uma roupa que combine _exatamente _ com o humor do príncipe naquele dia. Não posso também, é claro, misturar o esmalte _lilás _com o esmalte _lilás escuro. _Sem contar que sempre tenho de manter o seu pai longe dele (e vice-e-versa) quando o príncipe está de mau-humor.

É claro que Lui nunca me agradeceu. O fato dele nunca ter deixado ninguém se aproximar de seu sagrado armário de roupas é prova suficiente de que ele confia em mim. Ou talvez `confiança' seja uma palavra forte demais. Está mais para, talvez, apreciação do meu trabalho. E isso não é algo a ser subestimado. O príncipe deve ter tido mais parceiros de cama do que sua mãe nos bons dias, mas nunca o mesmo duas vezes. Com exceção de um facilmente-abusável cavalariço, e isso quer dizer muito.

Muitas vezes, quando ele já se satisfez com mulheres anônimas e ocasionalmente homens, ele me ordena para ficar um pouco mais em seu quarto. Tanto para beber alguma coisa, difamar o mundo em geral, (seu pai em específico) ou para arruinar as minhas tão arrumadas roupas da maneira mais brutal possível. Não que eu esteja reclamando, é claro. Porém na manhã seguinte me desanima pensar em costurar minha camisa novamente.

Eu deveria pedir por um aumento apenas para pagar minhas roupas. É _ele _quem as destrói, de qualquer maneira.

Então é assim que as coisas acontecem. Ou pelo menos era assim que elas _aconteciam. _Tudo mudou numa bela manhã na qual o rei percorreu o castelo gritando a plenos pulmões. Era por volta das 11 da manhã (um horário ingrato para um servo exausto) e ele exigia ver o príncipe naquele mesmo instante. Lui estava quase tão mau-humorado quanto eu, pois em sua opinião, ninguém tem o direito de acordá-lo antes do almoço. Sabendo que seu pai pode ser um verdadeiro incômodo ele se levantou, massageou seus olhos, abriu as cortinas e ordenou com a maneira arrogante de sempre: "Pai está me irritando novamente... então traga as minhas roupas, Wilhelm!"

Eu bocejei, sai da cama, rapidamente peguei um par de calças de couro e uma camisa branca (Não me perguntem por que ele nunca usa roupas íntimas... acho que tirá-las deve se tornar mais rápido desse jeito). Ajudei-o a se vestir, prendi o seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e mal tive tempo de vestir a minha própria roupa antes de correr atrás dele.

Seu pai estava disposto a algo realmente grande, se não ele certamente esperaria Lui acordar em seu próprio ritmo. Eu os ouvi discutir – Ludwig reclamava de ter de ouvir as reclamações de seu pai tão cedo e o rei gritava com ele por conta de seus casos, falta de disciplina, e deus sabe mais o quê.

Nada novo. Esse tipo de discussão acontecia pelo menos duas vezes por semana, de maneira que eu só passei a desconfiar quando um servo deixou uma mala vazia na frente de Ludwig.

"Você está indo numa jornada, ouviu? Para o reino visinho, e você vai se casar com a princesa Blanche! Essa é uma ótima oportunidade, nós poderíamos aumentar nosso reino e você teria uma esposa, então..." – Pude pressentir a raiva do príncipe com essa decisão. Ninguém sabe melhor do que eu o que Lui pensa sobre casamentos. Eu mesmo não me sentia nem um pouco confortável com a idéia. Se o príncipe precisaria viajar, um criado precisaria ir junto dele. E quem seria escolhido? Eu, é claro. E estar com Lui sempre leva a algum tipo de problema.

A próxima coisa que eu me lembro foi ser arrastado dalí, ordenado para que preparasse os cavalos e nosso caminho até a princesa Blanche.

Posso garantir que estou acostumado com as preferências do príncipe. Eu estou acostumado em buscar a mulher de maior busto no estabelecimento para ele. Mas eu _não _estou acostumado a interrogar informantes para saber exatamente o tamanho de sutiã que a princesa em questão usa...

O fato foi que acidentalmente nos encontramos com a princesa Blanche. E eu tenho que admitir que à primeira vista eu _não_ gostei dela. Ela possuía uma beleza de tirar o fôlego, mas _algo_ me deixou incomodado. Provavelmente o fato de que ela estava dormindo profundamente. E não acordaria. Você aprende a desconfiar de coisas assim quando vive com um mestre imprevisível, e aquela princesa ativou todos os avisos de 'perigo' dentro da minha cabeça. Provavelmente eu também não gostei dela pelo fato dela ser a pessoa que se casaria com o príncipe. Eu não considero o ciúme uma característica forte em mim, mas de alguma maneira nesse caso ele se inflamou. Todos esses motivos influenciaram para que eu não gostasse dela. Isso - _ou_ o fato de ser _eu_ o escolhido para carregá-la junto das pesadas malas de Lui até o castelo.

Naturalmente, eu tropecei. O empurrão que eu dei em suas costas, por outro lado, não foi acidental. Mas que droga! Era eu que tinha de ralar o meu corpo por conta de uma mulher morta que seria a parceira oficial de Lui. Me desculpem se eu não mantinha o sentimento mais amigável por ela. Meu pequeno golpe, porém, pareceu despertar alguma coisa, pois Blanche abriu seus olhos grandes, encarou Lui (em quem ela aterrissou) e confirmou o matrimônio naquele mesmo momento. (Eu me senti horrível... realmente horrível). Adoro a minha habilidade de tornar as coisas piores. Para mim, é claro.

Quando nós chegamos no castelo, porém, nada realmente mudou. Eu realmente esperava que tudo fosse virar de pernas para o ar depois da chegada da princesa. E como já dito, elas não mudaram. Pelo menos não muito. Aquela garota estava constantemente perto, cercada por um grupo de notórios e ousados homens. O próprio rei parecia inclinado a alguma mudança. Apenas o príncipe não parecia se importar, e devo admitir que minhas roupas não tiveram nenhum tratamento melhor do que sempre tiveram nas mãos dele.

Claro que não sou nem surdo nem mudo. E eu teria de ser os dois, e ainda burro, para _não_ notar o que acontecia nas noites em que eu estava desocupado. O rei geralmente tinha muitas visitas noturnas e não me parece muito comum que a futura-nora visite a cama de seu futuro-sogro.

Eu apenas sei que você nunca deve subestimar o príncipe Lui. Ele percebe tudo, ouve tudo, usa tudo para sua vantagem. Então eu apenas antecipei um pouco sua vingança. Vingança, eu digo, porque Ludwig fez questão de que eu levantasse informações sobre ela. O que encontrei na busca foi suficiente não apenas para reinstituir a sua pena de morte, como me convenceu a nunca_ em nenhuma situação _acreditar em uma linda princesa de contos de fada, porque elas não são flor que se cheire. Elas são más, você escutou??

Cerca de um mês depois da visita da mãe da princesa (e de seu misterioso desaparecimento), Lui enviou a Blanche um copo de vinho. Ele tinha de ser especificamente entregue por mim. E é claro que eu sabia o que isso queria dizer.

"Porque você me chamou, Príncipe?"- Ludwig me sorriu de maneira predatória. Aquele sorriso sempre queria dizer que _havia perigo bem ao seu redor e que ele faria questão de que você corresse em direção a ele. _"Oh, eu quero dar a esse conto de fadas um final feliz."

Não me pergunte por que ele me contou seus planos. Provavelmente para eu preparar o grande espelho que ele precisaria para aquele cenário funcionar. Durante o resto da peça eu estive fora de cena e apenas fiquei preocupado quando a parte do castelo que Lui usa para guardar seus corpos começou a pegar fogo. A parte de matar a donzela que o havia ofendido não me incomodava, mas por que ele teve de queimar metade do castelo?

Encontrei-o observando as chamas, e não me contive de me perguntar se ele não se incomodava de sacrificar todas as suas adoradas múmias... Interrompendo minhas divagações Lui anunciou que voltaríamos à nossa jornada à procura de noivas.

Subitamente me recordei do fato de que Lui era o príncipe mais lindo que eu já havia visto, duas vezes mais belo até mesmo que a princesa Blanche. Geralmente sempre há algo de majestoso nele, mas raramente esse fato se torna tão claro para mim.

Não pensem que eu sou fraco ou fácil de impressionar, mas às vezes essa lembrança me pega de jeito e eu me forço a usar o honorário completo.

Deus sabe que ele não se importa que eu não o diga o tempo todo (apenas na cama, se quer saber), mas quando eu o faço, não posso negar que me sinto um tanto quanto emocionado.

"Sim, Lui... Eu digo, Príncipe Ludwig."

Parece que estou fadado a viajar por mais algum tempo.

.fim


End file.
